


Protective of you

by RandomOtakuGirl



Series: Vampires, Weresquids and the normals Oh My! [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen, aloha is a normal inking here, along with goggles and a few others, bascially a new au i thought of, skull is overprotected of aloha, vampire!army, vampire!mask, vampire!snorkel, weresquid!Skull, weresquid!octoglasses, weresquid!straw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: It was the night of the full moon, and Aloha couldn't blame Skull. It wasn't Skull's fault for being a weresquid, after all. Though what Aloha questions is why Skull is overprotected of him.





	Protective of you

**Author's Note:**

> A new au I've thought of and decided to write some of it for now. There's a lot of characters too, and I'll write more with this au later.

“Can I at least move, Skull?”

 

That’s the question Aloha had to ask every night of a full moon. It wasn’t Skull’s fault, Aloha knew that, but there was one small problem. Skull was way too protective of Aloha. Maybe it was because the other two leaders were vampires or because Aloha was a normal inkling, he couldn’t figure it why. 

 

A small whine broke Aloha out of his thoughts as he turned his head to face the weresquid who was resting his head on Aloha’s lap. “I’ll come back Skull. Don’t worry! I just need to check on my teammates to see how they’re holding up.” Aloha reassured Skull, getting a small gruff from him. Aloha let out a small sigh, rolling his eyes as he petted Skull’s head softly. “Alright fine. Do you want to come with me?” That seem to win in Aloha’s favor, as he saw Skull getting up. “I’ll meet you outside, okay? The other two aren’t back from the store so I have to lock up.” Aloha said, opening the window.

 

Again, it wasn’t Skull’s fault that he was bigger and taller than a normal weresquid. Getting a small nuzzle from Skull, Aloha watched as Skull jump from the window, landing softly on the ground on all four paws, looking up to him. “I’ll be down” Aloha said, closing the window and making sure to lock it. He remembered getting scolded by Army for leaving windows open before as he grabbed his keys, hurrying down the stairs and out the front door, locking it. 

 

The moment Aloha locked the door, he went face to face with Skull. “Geez Skull, don't scare me like that~” Aloha joked, as the two started making their walk to Snorkel’s place. Skull was on guard, Aloha understanding as other vampires and weresquids did the same thing with their normal inkling friends. Even Army and Mask did the same thing whenever they leave during the night with him. After a few minutes they made it to Snorkel’s house, Aloha was tackled down. “Hello to you too, Octoglasses~” Aloha smiled at the pink weresquid on him, before glancing towards Straw. “Hey Straw~ See you still have your form under control.” Straw nodded, twirling a bit. “Yep~ Still got it~!” She replied before jumping on him too. “Hey, leave some room for me too~!” Another voice broke out, Aloha knowing who it was. “Yo Snorkel~!” Aloha waved, getting up once the two got off him. “Heey Aloha~ What is up” Snorkel asked helping Aloha up from the ground. “Not much man~ I came to see ya three~” Aloha replied, his arm wrapping around Snorkel’s waist. 

 

Aloha and Snorkel started talking, laughing with each other as Skull let a watchful eye. Even with the other two bothering him, he kept his gaze on Aloha. “C’moooon Skully~ Let’s play!” Straw said and Octoglasses agreed with a small noise, pushing him with her snout. Aloha noticed this, before sighing looking up to the night sky. “Maaaan. I wonder why Skull acts like this during these nights.” 

 

“Hmm maybe he’s just worried bout you man! I get that way seeing you out super late at night, especially since some vampire inklings and weresquids aren’t the nicest!” Snorkel suggested, patting Aloha’s back. “Yeah? That actually makes a lot sense!” Aloha replied, humming a bit. Aloha turned his head, seeing both Straw and Octoglasses play around Skull, or at least trying to make him join them. After a while of talking,  Snorkel’s stomach growled a bit, Aloha giving him a look. “Really dude? Did you miss it  _ that _ much?” Aloha laughed, with Snorkel joining in. “It has been a while man! Plus you do smell good~!” He replied, turning to look at Skull.

 

“Yo Skull! You wouldn’t mind if I-“ Snorkel couldn’t finish his sentence as Skull growled a bit. “Yo chill Skully. Unlike those losers, I don’t take much.” Snorkel replied with a small frown. Skull still growled, before Aloha cupped his face giving him a reassuring smile. “It’s fine Skull~ You can trust Snorkel!” Aloha petted him, as Straw and Octoglasses came over with smiles. “That’s right Skull! Snorkel would never hurt Aloha at all!” Straw said with a smile, “he has done this a lot before too! So there’s no need to worry if it’s about hurting Aloha.” She added as Octoglasses let out a small noise in agreement. After a while, Skull made a noise, Straw translating he agreed, as Aloha gave a small kiss on his head. “I’ll be fine” Aloha said before going by Snorkel. Skull watched the two, Snorkel seemingly to do something before biting down on Aloha’s neck. He noticed Aloha didn’t flinch at all, the bite only lasting a few seconds before Snorkel pulled away, cleaning the wound. “Yo~ Thanks again man!”

 

“Anytime buddy~” Aloha smiled before his phone went off, getting a message that Army and Mask will be home soon with groceries. “Oof, we have to leave but it was great seeing you guys again~! We’ll have to do a battle together soon~” Aloha said, first giving Snorkel a hug before giving Octoglasses and Straw one. “See ya soon Aloha~!” Straw waved as Aloha and Skull turned to leave, walking back to the house.

 

The walk back home was quiet, Aloha knew Skull is probably mad after he let Snorkel drink from him. “Don’t be angry at him Skull. Snorkel is one of  my best friends. Even my parents trusted him, y’know” Aloha spoke, trying to bring Skull’s mood back up. He frowned when it didn’t .

 

“Is it because what Rider did? You know he can’t really control his form like you and Octoglasses.” This stopped Skull in his tracks, Aloha softly petting him. “It’s neither yours or his fault Skull. No one got hurt either~” Aloha added, as they continued walking. While it wasn’t a lie, Skull did remember everything. Rider had lost control of his weresquid form and it took almost everyone to subdue him. That is until Stealth bit him, knocking him out from sucking too much blood from Rider. It was the fact even Aloha and Goggles were trying to stop him as well, Glasses fearing for Goggles life, and Skull really couldn’t do much of anything without accidentally harming someone else. 

 

After a few minutes, they made it back to the house, where all four of the S4 leaders shared, Aloha quickly unlocking it and hurrying to Skull’s room so he could open the window again. “You ready?” Aloha asked as he moved back, surprised on how fast Skull jumped back in. “Alrighty~” Aloha said, leaning over to close the window, “I’ll see you tomorrow morning~” Aloha said, about to leave the room before being stopped by Skull’s paw. “Skull? What is it now?” Aloha asked, hearing a small huff coming from the other. “Do you want me to stay with you instead?” Aloha sighed, seeing Skull nodded a bit, “Alright.” Aloha took a look outside, before taking off his shoes, getting in Skull’s bed. Skull soon joined after, curling around him with a small noise. “Geez Skull~ I’ll see you in the morning~ Goodnight~” Aloha said, giving him one last pet before sleep took over, Skull falling asleep soon after.

 

Morning came as Skull rubbed his eyes, glad he was back in his inkling form. Looking to his side he saw Aloha curled up asleep, his tentacles down. The first thing he noticed was the bite mark that was on Aloha’s neck was gone. ‘ _ Snorkel was telling the truth..’  _  Skull said, remembering the times Army and Mask had bit Aloha. Their bite marks didn’t disappear as quickly as Snorkel’s did, which told him Snorkel didn’t take much as promised. He decided to get out of bed, stretching, and left the room for the other to continue sleeping. Going to the kitchen, he saw Army already up and cooking breakfast. “Morning” Skull said, catching Army’s attention as he turned away from the stove. “Good morning Skull. You’re up early” Army said, turning his attention back to the stove, “Aloha isn’t up yet? I understand Mask, seeing he was playing video games all night long.”

 

“No, he’s still-“

 

“I’m up” a voice spoke from behind them. Aloha walked into the kitchen, “I woke up with you got off the bed, Skull.” Army raised his eyebrows, looking between the two. “Being overprotective again Skull?” Army asked, getting a small huff. He understood as he remembered the first time hearing Aloha was neither a vampire or a weresquid but a normal inkling, with speed that could almost match theirs. He was stronger than Army himself, which did surprise him. “Yep~ Took up most of the bed though to the point where it got too hot” Aloha teased, chuckling when he saw Skull’s expression. “It’s alright Skull~ I’m just joking! You didn’t even take up that much space providing that it’s your bed you let me sleep on. Now excuse me while I get Mask up, since he’ll complain again about everyone else getting the better breakfast again~” Aloha said, leaving the kitchen and to the hallway. Voices were soon heard before yelling, as Army sighed. “And now they’re fighting. Great.” Army put down his ladle before turning to Skull. “It’s understandable to be overprotected Skull, though Aloha knows how to take care of himself. For now, do help set up” Army added, getting the plates ready. 

 

Skull silently agreed, grabbing the dishes with food on them, setting them down on the table. He thought about what Army said. It’s true Aloha could take care of himself, though deep down he gets a feeling that it won’t last long. 

 

And he hoped his thoughts won’t become a reality.


End file.
